The long-standing focus of the laboratory program involves the radiation- and microenvironmental stress response. We have studied the effects of tumor hypoxia and are now investigating the role of HIF 1 and 2 in radiation sensitization. A somewhat related set of studies involves the role of NSAID and COX inhibitors as radiation modifiers.A new program is entitled, "Radiation-inducible molecular targets" that is exploring the use of fractionated radiation to induce a cellular phenotype that makes the cell susceptible for molecular-targeted therapy. In essence, radiation would set up the tumor for enhanced drug killing. This work is in its early stages. Clinical interests include prostate cancer and the lymphomas.